If only we could stop Time and Love
by ZabuzaXHaku
Summary: MirSan. Another love story? Possibly...Another story where Sango and Miroku are introduced do this new found feeling that they have held in deep for so long? Maybe...Could the drinking of Alcohol have had it's influence?It could happen...[CH.3 UP]
1. The same old thing

Welcome...I have created another Miroku/Sango fic. I hope you enjoy it..I tried to make it longer than my other stories...so I hope it turned out good...all reviews wanted and needed good and bad please!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although that would be awesome if I did, but then again...maybe not...for they are the true creators! Mwahahaha.  
-  
Chapter one: The same old thing...

SLAP! "Miroku-san, YOU'RE HOPELESS!" The youkai slayer yelled at the monk, who's face had formed a red mark in the shape of a hand. The youkai slayer had left the monk, her face very tense.

The monk' had sighed, his arms slouched and his shakujou held loosely in his hand. He stood there for a moment and then began to walk, the direction he was walking in was headed straight to a village. " It always ends like that...every time I try to tell her how I feel...it never works out...and Kagome-chan always is telling me that it has to be ' just the right mood'" He said imitating her voice. "And whenever I do think it is the right mood...I am inflicted with pain...hmm...maybe I am doing something wrong...perhaps groping her is not working...could it be that she wishes for me to take it further?" He had a sly look on his face as if he was thinking.

He had arrived at the village and he brought attention to the village's women. "Oh my fucking god! Look at that hot monk!" "I wonder if he is taken!" "I wonder what he is like in bed!" They all said giggling to themselves. Miroku grinned lecherously and he went up to them giving them all a charmingly smile. "Good morning ladies..." He said in a seductive voice.

The girls giggled more as their faces turned red. "Good morning monk...what brings you to our village? Work? Entertainment? Pleasure perhaps?" The monk cocked up an eyebrow and was now grinning.

"Now, now ladies...if I were to tell you...I possibly could not contain myself from my urges..."

The women giggled more. "Oh, but you are so hot! Please do come with us." Before the monk could say anything back, they had taken him to a hut where they all sat down including Miroku.

The monk continued to grin, for he has never had such luck, while Sango was around him anyways. So being given the opportunity to enjoy himself, he didn't resist the young women, young indeed, most of them were about his age or younger by a couple of years. Their delicate hands were caressing him and their smiles shined with eagerness. "Monks now a days normally don't come around this village." A woman said as they started to take off his robes.

"Oh? and why not?" He said enjoying himself a lot.

"Because our village is cursed...and none of the monks or priestesses can get rid of it." They said and they took turns kissing him on the neck, his cheeks, and his chest.

"I see...perhaps I could get rid of this curse that has fallen upon your village."

"Oooh really? You'd do that for us? But we are a rather poor village...how could we ever repay you in return for your services?"

"Well, what you are doing now could be payment...and perhaps a warm bath and a hot meal?"

"Ah! Yes, yes of course!" The women giggled again, then they started to undress themselves. The monk's violet eyes grew wide sort of as he saw such sights, his grin became very wide. The women then thrusted themselves onto the monk, kissing him more. Their soft lips pressed against his and he was in heaven. With all the attention you would think that the monk would be more of a team player and join right in, although he was pleased, it didn't feel right, he was missing something, no matter how soft the skin of the women felt, he did not want it.

Was he sick? Did he have a fever? This was so unlike Miroku, but perhaps it's deeper than we think. He sat up and he clothed himself. He stared at all the women laid down on the floor naked and smiling at him. "Eh..."he gasped. "They have no souls!Why? They feel so warm...and they...feel very much alive...but they have no souls." He thought to himself. "I should be going now...I do indeed have other plans..." He took a step towards the door.

"Oh please don't leave monk! What about the curse? You said you would release it..."

The monk thought for a moment. "Alright...I shall release the curse, but after I shall take my leave."

The women smiled and clothed themselves and they took him to a secret shrine. "This is where the curse originated..." A woman said.

"Alright...please stand back as I will now get rid of this curse..." He pulled out a sutra and he placed it on to the shrine. A glow of light came from the enscripted paper and an aura came from the shrine, then it dispersed and the light was gone.

"You did it dear monk! What is the name of our savior?"

"My name is Miroku...you need not worry about the curse any longer." He said and then had left the village. "Hmmm...that seemed rather childish...and simply to easy..." He thought to himself and started to head back to the group. The day passed by quickly because the sun was setting, the monk had not even remembered the time to return, so he thought the group would give him a hard time. Only he was wrong. He had arrived and he was greeted only by faces of disgust. The youkai slayer looked away angrily and the hanyou grunted. The reincarnated miko got up and took the monk by the wrist and dragged him outside.

"Miroku-san! How could you? You probably just ruined your chance with Sango-chan!" The miko was always doing this, always lechering him after he had performed something wrong in the "Love Department". The monk simply listened for he knew she was not finished talking. "First! you don't just touch her when you feel like it! It's disrespectful, Second! you can't just go off and get...Hickies!" Hickies? When did Miroku get hickies? Ah yes, he remembered at the village, the women must have done so.

The monk looked at her and he sighed in his mind. "You should stop going around looking for women! when you have a perfect woman for you right inside that hut!" Miroku did indeed know this for a fact, but it was hard for him to always get rejected from the one he cares most about. "Okay Miroku-san! This is what I am going to do for you, you have to do exactly everything I say! Alright?" The miko said happily. Miroku sort of unsure about her idea shrugged his shoulders anyways and accepted her help. Kagome squealed in excitement and she got close to his ear and started to explain what he needed to do. Sango peeking outside saw Kagome close to Miroku whispering into his ear, she scowled and looked away. "Hm..." She sighed. Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't dare say anything to Sango, for he knew the mood she was in, so he let it be.

Some time passed and Kagome and Miroku came back into the hut and they sat down. "So...what'd you two talk about for so long?" The hanyou asked.

"Oh! nothing...just...stuff..."She smiled at him then she smiled at Sango.

Sango forced a smile out. 'Why am I acting like this? I'm not jealous am I? It's not as if Kagome-chan is...with Miroku...ah! Why would I care? eh..." She forced herself to stop thinking, she looked down at the fire that had been made in the middle of the small room. Miroku glanced at Sango, but she didn't notice him, he looked down and then sighed. About three hours passed and Sango and Kagome along with Shippou had fallen asleep. The small kitsune cuddled up to the miko and the slayer was sleeping just as soundly as a calm wind. The hanyou was leaning against the wall, his Tetsusiga rested on his chest as his arms in his sleeves held it in place, he was breathing softly, indicating he also was asleep.

The monk was laying on the ground on his side, he recently had been looking at his cursed hand. He thought about his Kazzana, this depressed him, his thoughts raced, as if it would kill him if they stopped. His eyes were calm and halfway closed. The sadness, the deepness in his eyes shun very brightly though. The monk normally keeps his emotions about his Kazzana to himself, but whenever it was night, when everyone was asleep or when he was by himself, he always thought about his hand. He sighed and lowered his hand on the floor, for he had raised it some, he looked over at Sango as she slept, a small smile escaped his face and he started to think now, about what Kagome had said to him. "Would this really work? Will I finally succeed? Or will the same thing happen to me as it always does?" he thought. He closed his eyes to rest, but he soon found himself dead asleep. The night was silent and quiet, no sounds of demons and no smells of Naraku. This did not concern the group though, so they continued to sleep soundly. 


	2. Conflict

Hey I finally got chapter two up! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter two- Conflict 

The morning had come and the ground was covered in the morning's dew. The sky painted with dark shades of gray and the air flowing with a fresh breeze of air. The sky growled lightly, making it known that a storm was brewing. The monk was awake and was outside standing, just outside the hut. His posture was calm, but proper, his eyes stared out into the horizon as if he were to find something. His shakujou was held loosely in his hand as it stood on the ground, being held up by the monk. The monk's mind was wandering and he was thinking about many things.

"My cursed hand...has been passed down to me...and...if I were to defeat Naraku...the kazzana would disperse...and if a woman were to bear my child...I would not need to worry...but...what if it is so powerful...that my life will end anyways along with the next generation...I could not put Sango through so much pain...such hurt...maybe it would be best to leave her, let her find another...I could not allow myself to put her though so much pain...maybe I should leave the group...if I really think about it...I make no difference if I am there or not...all I really do is go after women while the others are serious...and Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome are strong enough to make up for my absence...I shall leave to"

His thought was interrupted by a soft feminine voice. The monk turned around and saw the youkai slayer smiling softly at him, her soft, kind eyes looking right through him. "I...I've been thinking Miroku-san...I really have...even in my dreams...I've been thinking about you and me...we're good friends...and although you grope me...I still get over it...an" The youkai slayer had suddenly stopped talking. The monk's index finger was placed upon her lips and he smiled softly.

The taijiya's cheeks filled with a light shade of pink. Miroku got close to Sango and his smile ran right through her. "It's alright Sango-chan...there is no need to explain anything...lets just leave it be...it's not important..." He said and he moved his finger and

Sango had blushed more. "MMiroku-san..." She tried to speak more, but words had failed her. The monk went back into the hut and sat down, the miko had made everyone breakfast, it had been food from her era.

The slayer soon came back into the hut as well and everyone started to eat and was pleased with the sensational tastes that had formed in their mouths. The smiling faces of her fellow friends told the miko that her cooking was a hit. When they all finished they cleaned up and then stood up and looked outside, it had started to rain, the ground being consumed by water. "Hmmm...it's a good thing I came prepared..." Kagome took out three umbrellas from her overly stuffed backpack. She handed one to Inuyasha, it was a red and yellow umbrella, she then handed one to Miroku and she winked at him, his umbrella had a panda bear on it with blue raindrop on it, and Kagome's umbrella was blue with pink dots on it. They opened them up and stepped outside, their feet causing a small splash in the water. They began to walk to the next village in hopes for any signs of the demon Naraku. Miroku had asked Sango to share his umbrella with her, Sango didn't walk close to Miroku so his wanderous hand could not reach her.

"Sango-chan...you are going to get soaking wet...why do you stand so far out?hmhm" He moved close to Sango so she wouldn't be getting wet.

Sango knowing it was useless to resist his generosity stayed close to him, secretly enjoying his closeness and she gave off a small smile and thought "I can feel his body's warmth...why is he so warm? It's so cold out...he's not even shaking and he doesn't have goosbumps...I bet he's even warmer without his clothes on...AH..what am I thinking? Have I gone crazy? This...I...ew...god! How could I have thought that about Miroku-san? Ohhh..." She looked down and embarrassed by herself.

Miroku looked at her. "Is something the matter Sango-chan?"

"Uh...no! Nothing's wrong!" She said as she laughed a little nervously.

"Oh..I see...alright then..." The monk said as he smiled slyly. Sango then scowled at him, thinking he was up to something. Miroku looked away and he smiled nervously. "That look.."He thought. Everyone continued to walk, Inuyasha and Kagome talked to each other, the hanyou not caring, but listening anyways. Shippou walking with Kirara and back to Sango and Miroku. They were silent, not a word came from their mouth. Every time the monk went to talk, the youkai slayer gave him the same old look. What had he done? He was not going to grope her, simply...break the silence.

Finally the youkai slayer said. "Miroku-san? When do you suppose we will find all of the Shikon Jewel shards? What about...Kohaku..?" She looked down at the ground as they walked. The monk looked at her, he did not know what to say. What could he have said? Finally he spoke hoping these words would help.

"We will find the shards when it is time for us to collect them all...we have not have completed our missions...and we may know what those missions are...and we may Not…but we will indeed find the shards and your brother...he is kind...and innocent like you...he will be saved." This brought tears to Sango's eyes, but she tried to hold them back. Suddenly the monk held the youkai slayer softly, comforting her and not trying to feel her up.

Kagome seeing this, thought it was romantic and she was smiling hopelessly, while Inuyasha looked at the miko oddly. The rain started to let up from the break in the sky. The blue patch of sky that shown was as blue as ever, the suns rays hitting the group as they walked on, Kagome lowered her umbrella, but kept it open, for when the clouds moved back over them. Sango's tears had dried and the monk let go of her, a soft smile appeared on both of their faces. Though the youkai slayer was still skeptical about the monk, she did allow him to be close to her. The miko feeling happy went up to Miroku and Sango, leaving the hanyou behind and all alone. "You guys look so cute sharing an umbrella! You really do..."

Sango blushed and Miroku smiled more. "Thank you Kagome-san, you are...to kind." Sango said still blushing.

"Mhm! No problem!" Kagome replied back.

* * *

Alright I have broken up the parts of the characters so it is easier to read, just as one of you have told me Thank you! and I will try to not go Ooc so much! 


	3. This is what you wanted right?

Chapter three: This is what you wanted right?

The group had lingered for to long, they decided it's time to get back to business, the small storm had passed, so the umbrellas were put away. The path they were taking was leading them to a village. The village was as if it weren't real, there was no bloodshed, the water that fell over the hand made device was crystal clear, the grass was a dark lushious green and the trees filled with healthy leaves that covered every space that could have been filled

The village's people noticed the group enjoying their home, they did not question them, hardly, instead they welcomed the group with opened arms. The monk did not need to fake an exorcism, the village took them in and instantly gave them a hut and food. Shocked by this treatment, they could not help, but be curious about why they were being treated so nicely. They were sitting in a circle that was not a complete circle, they were eating the food and were talking to each other.

"Mm! This food is quite good for it being given to us!" the monk said not caring if there was something up or not.

"Miroku-san, you should be careful and not get to...careless while we stay here...just in case." The youkai slayer said.

"My dear Sango-chan..you need not worry about me, for I will not fall under... I shall be careful for you." he had taken her hands and held them in his softly. "I am flattered that you care so much for me..."He released a smile.

"Spare me monk!" She spatted as she pulled her hands away from his as if they were diseased. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes you always do when you think we're safe...we shouldn't always have to save you...you're grown up and mature enough to take care of yourself." She then thought to herself. 'Mature? Grown up? Good job Sango, you are going to give him a big ego...he's hardly that!' She sighed. "Just be careful Miroku-san alright? I don't want to come save you." The monk smiled and he continued to eat as well as Sango did.

"Kagome-chan...do you sense any of the sacred jewel shards?" The hanyou asked looking at the miko.

"No I don't. I don't sense any at all..."She looked at him.

"None at all? Hmm alright...I am going to look around and see what's up..see if anyone might know anything about Naruaku's where-abouts." He stood up and left.

Kagome and Shippou got up. "We're going to go help around the village..to thank them for such hospitality." They then left the hut and went to go help the villagers, leaving the monk and youkai slayer alone.

Sango sighed and as she had finished her food, so had Miroku. There was a long moment of silence, they looked around and then their eyes met each other. A few minutes passed before they finally looked away from each other.

"Sango-chan?" The monk said softly, his eyes were calm, he had gotten close to her. "Sango-chan..I have known you for a long while now..and I wish that we can always stay like that...I don't ever want to be away from you..."

Sango sort of surprised that he got that close to her simply smiled. "I know Miroku-san...I know...and we will always be friends...alright?"

"Alright..because no matter how mad I make you...it is out of love for you..."the monk said.

"Oh...Miroku-san...I do not know how to put this...um...I am flattered, but I do not...have the same feelings for you as you do for me...I am sorry." 'Or at least I don't think I do...'She thought.

"Oh? Well my heart still longs for you...you will always have a spot in my heart. "Miroku smiled softly.

"Eh!" He gasped. 'Boy he sure doesn't take let downs hard...' She thought as she let out a smile in return. "Alright then." She replied.

"Are you thirsty? I'll get us something to drink..."Miroku got up and left. A few minutes later he returned with two small jugs, he sat down and poured her a small bowl/cup and handed it to her.

"Miroku-san? Is this sake?"

"Hm? Oh good you have had it before!"

"Ah! No...I was juts...hmmm...I am not thirsty...I do not want to feel vulnerable when around you..."She peered at him.

"Me? Sango-chan! I am hurt! How could you possibly think that? I would do no such think...not unless you like that?"

"NO! Miroku-san! I do not like that!...huhhh...you always think that...and that's not what I want at all!" She drank the sake without even knowing it. She then poured herself another drink. "You always get me so...,"She drank it,"...worked up!"

The monk smiled and drank his and he poured himself another drink and sipped it all gone. "Sango-chan...forgive me...I do not mean to get you all worked up..."

The youkai slayer sighed and had gotten a slight buzz, but was still capable of controlling herself. "Hmmm...It is quite alright...just...try not to do it...again..."She drank more.

"Alright Sango-chan...you might want to take a break from drinking sake...you might not be able to hold it...so that is enough.." He went to take the jug that she had taken, away from her, but she held it close to her and she looked at him. "Eh...Sango..."He knew what was coming, the gang would come back and see that Sango is drunk and Miroku isn't, they will begin to think things and then he'll never hear the end of it. Everything would be blamed on him. What should he do? He had to think quickly though.

"Mi--Miroku-san...mmm..."She soon finished the jug, it was just enough to waste her. She dropped the jug and it shattered and she leaned in to Miroku.

The monk would be enjoying this right? Of course, how could he not, well the fact was he wasn't, because he knew that for one: It wasn't right, no matter who the woman was, second: He'd have an angry hanyou and miko on his ass, and thirdly: If Sango ever found out, that would be the last of his chance with her period.

The monk scooted back some, moving away from Sango, he had to stay distant from her or certain things could happen that would be out of his control. "Sango-chan! Please…you are not yourself! You should keep some space between us before something happens!"

"Oh Miroku!...come on now...it's okay...I know what I am doing!...I'm perfectly in control of my own body!" She let out a laughter.

This worried Miroku more, he didn't realize how drunk she was until now. As Sango crawled up to the monk, he only moved back until he couldn't anymore. His back was flat against the wall and Sango was right there pressed against him.

"Sango-chan! Sango! Please snap out of it! I understand that you are drunk bu--"

"Drunk? DRUNK? Ha ha ha…I am not drunk Mi---mer...makuo...hmhmhm...whas your name again?" She said in a slurred voice.

"Oh boy...look Sango!...you are indeed drunk! You can not even pronounce you words correctly...I am not inclined to do whatever you are planning on doing..."The monk said firmly.

"Oh?...so finally the one time I want to actually want to be with you…you want to turn me away?...n--now you listen here monk! What...what if I wanted! to get drunk hm? What do you have to say to that...maybe I just needed the drinks to loosen me up...make me more fun for you...that is what you always want correct?" She smiled and she grew rather close to him. The monk could feel her warmth and the smell of the sake.

"No! I mean...eh...Sango!...I do want to be with you, but not if it means that you have to intoxicated for me to do what I would like to do..."He moved her away and he stared at her.

Sango's eyes got watery, of course normally she would never do this, but this situation was out of her hands. She then threw herself on the monk and held him tightly. "I won't let you go Miroku!...And don't you dare try to move me away from you!" She held him tighter.

"Sango..."He looked at her, he looked at her helplessly, what could he do? His morals began to float away and he began to allow Sango do what she wanted with him. Even if it wasn't right. At least he wasn't doing it to her, so it couldn't all that bad right?

"Miroku..."Now feeling that she had him and that he would not struggle, it was time for her to work her charmly magic on him. She let out a rather childish giggle and she looked into the monk's eyes as he looked back at hers.

I hoped you liked this chapter...it's finally starting to get to the good stuff! Please don't forget to review!All good and bad reviews wanted!...they help greatly! Ch.4 is soon on it's way!. 


End file.
